Familienchaos und Gefühlswirren
by Talitha666
Summary: Eines Tages taucht bei Harry ein Mädchen auf, dass behauptet, seine Cousine zu sein bei den Dursleys einzieht und für so einiges an Chaos sorgt.
1. 1 unerwarteter Besuch

**Papierkram:**

Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch alle anderen Charaktere oder die ganze Welt rundum. Ich habe nur Ayleen frei erfunden, der Rest gehört alles J.K.Rowling.

Viel Spaß beim lesen und schreibt bitte eine Review, egal ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht. Ich bin auch für Kritik jederzeit dankbar.

Familienwirren und Gefühlschaos

_1.Unerwarteter Besuch_

Eigentlich war es viel zu heiß für diese Tageszeit. Harry saß im Schatten einer riesigen Buche im Park in Little Whinging und beobachtete die spielenden Kinder am nahe gelegenen Spielplatz.

Die Sommerferien hatten erst vor zwei Tagen angefangen, zogen sich aber bereits so in die Länge, dass es Harry vorkam, als betrüge seine Leidenszeit im Hause der Dursleys schon mehr als zwei Monate.

Der schlanke Junge mit den wirren, schwarzen Haaren sah auf seine Uhr und verzog genervt das Gesicht. In weniger als 25 Minuten musste er bei den Dursleys „anständig angezogen" erscheinen.

Heute kam Tante Magda zu Besuch und da sie mindestens eine Woche bleiben würde, konnte er in dieser Zeit jeden seiner Streifzüge durch den Ort, die meistens eher einer Flucht gleichkamen, vergessen. Sie würde ihn wie immer jede Minute im Auge behalten wollen, um den verbalen Sondermüll abzusondern, den sie Ratschläge für seine Erziehung nannte.

Lustlos erhob er sich und begab sich langsam in Richtung Ligusterweg 4.

Harry hatte es nicht eilig, nach Hause zu kommen. Seit sein Pate, Sirius in sein Leben getreten war, hatte er von den Dursleys, außer Onkel Vernons gelegentlichen Wutanfällen, die sich mit nichts als lautstarkem Geschrei äußerten, ohnehin nichts mehr zu befürchten. Dass Sirius nun, seit er sich im Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung eindeutig auf der Seite von Dumbledore und dem Orden gestellt hatte und von seiner Cousine beinahe getötet worden wäre, kein gesuchter Mörder mehr war, hatte Harry praktischerweise zu erwähnen vergessen.

Irgendwann in den Ferien hatte Sirius ihn zu besuchen versprochen. Sie würden sich hier im Park treffen müssen, da die Dursleys seinen Paten wohl kaum ins Haus lassen würden. Harry konnte es jetzt schon kam erwarten, bis Sirius' Eule mit einem Brief, der ihm den genauen Zeitpunkt mitteilen würde, bei ihm eintreffen würde.

Als Harry vor dem Haus seiner verhassten Verwandtschaft eintraf, kamen Onkel Vernon und Dudley bereits heraus, um Tante Magda abzuholen. Der Kopf seines Onkels war schon wieder einmal sehr rot angelaufen, was darauf schließen lies, dass sein Besitzer von Harrys spätem Erscheinen alles andere als begeistert war.

„Wo hast du dich schon wieder herumgetrieben?", brüllte er auch schon los, „Mach, dass du auf dein Zimmer kommst und dich umziehst! Wenn Magda kommt, will ich dich sauber angezogen an der Türe sehen, damit du ihr Gepäck hinauftragen kannst. Ist das klar?"

Die Ader auf seiner Stirn pulsierte unübersehbar. Trotz allem hielt Harry es für das Beste, seinen Onkel nicht mehr unnötig zu reizen. „Natürlich, ich bin ja nicht blöd," ganz konnte er sich eine freche Antwort doch nicht verkneifen. Onkel Vernon schluckte sichtlich einige üble Beschimpfungen hinunter und rauschte dann, Dudley halb hinter sich herziehend, an seinem Neffen vorbei zum Auto.

Harry ging in sein mit Dudleys alten Spielsachen voll gestopftes Zimmer und zog sich ein paar neue, wie alle seine von Dudley abgelegten Sachen, viel zu große Kleidungsstücke an.

Kurz darauf klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Äußerst verwundert über die rasche Rückkehr seiner verhassten Verwandten, machte sich Harry langsam auf den Weg nach unten zur Haustüre. Auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinunter begann seine Tante Petunia zu rufen, er solle seinen nichtsnutzigen Hintern etwas schneller bewegen und Tante Magda nicht unnötig warten lassen. Nach einem weiteren Klingeln war er an der Tür und öffnete sie.

Harry hielt abrupt inne, als er sah, dass nicht sein Onkel und dessen Schwester davor standen, sondern ein Mädchen. Da sie ungefähr in seinem Alter war, überlegte er kurz, ob Dudley doch irgendwie eine Freundin gefunden hatte, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder. Wäre er nicht so erstaunt über diese unerwartete Besucherin gewesen, hätte er über die Überlegung gelacht.

„Hallo!" sagte er stattdessen. Wer bist du und was willst du hier, dachte er sich, aber so direkt wäre diese Frage wohl sehr unfreundlich gewesen. „Hi!" antwortete das Mädchen. „Ich heiße Ayleen. Bist du nicht Harry Potter? Wohnst du hier?" Woher kannte diese seltsame Person ihn nur?

In diesem Moment kam schon Tante Petunia an die Tür: „Was dauert denn hier so…?" der Rest des Satzes blieb ihr in ihrem langen Hals stecken, als sie sah, wer vor der Türe stand. „Wer bist du, was willst du hier?" fragte sie höflich wie immer.

Die Angesprochene schien zwar wegen dieser Grobheit erstaunt, brachte jedoch ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. „Ich bin Ayleen." Als Petunia sie nur verständnislos ansah, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Deine Tochter." Petunia schien nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt: „Soso, und wer soll dir das glauben? Da könnte ja jeder kommen. Schau, dass du verschwindest!" Ayleen fing die Tür auf, die Petunia ihr um ein Haar auf die Nase geschlagen hatte, so eilig hatte diese es auf einmal gehabt, dem Gespräch zu entkommen.

„Halt, hör mir doch erst mal zu. Ich kann's beweisen", sie kramte eine Mappe aus ihrer Umhängetasche. „Hier, meine Geburtsurkunde und mein Personalausweis." Eine ganze Weile sagte Harrys Tante gar nichts mehr und studierte nur schweigend die Dokumente. Als sie fertig war, schien sie noch verwirrter: „Okay, sie scheinen echt zu sein, aber was willst du jetzt hier? Wie hast du uns eigentlich gefunden?"

Harry verstand gar nichts mehr, das konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Die Dursleys hatten eine Tochter? Bevor er jedoch irgendetwas sagen konnte, um seiner Verwirrung Ausdruck zu verleihen, antwortete Ayleen ihrer Mutter: „Eure Adresse habe ich beim Jugendamt erfragt. Ich wollte meine leiblichen Eltern einfach mal kennen lernen und hatte gehofft, die restlichen Ferien über bei euch bleiben und nachher dann mit meinem Bruder und Harry nach Hogwarts gehen zu können." Das wurde ja immer besser, nicht nur, dass er eine Cousine hatte, sie war auch noch eine Hexe.

Tante Petunia sah ihre Tochter kritisch an: „Hast du also gehofft", sagte sie kalt. „Ich will ja auch keine Umstände machen, ich bin ruhig und störe nicht", versuchte Ayleen ihre Mutter zu beruhigen. „Du kannst während der Ferien da bleiben, aber kein Wort über diese Schule und derartige Dinge. Wenn dich jemand fragt, bist du eine Schulfreundin von Harry und gehst auf das _St.Brutus Institut für unheilbar kriminelle Jugendliche_. Und wir bekommen jetzt dann Besuch, also schau, dass du so oft wie möglich nicht hier oder zumindest in Harrys Zimmer bist."

Ayleen sah bleich und entsetzt aus, als ob sie das alles gar nicht richtig glauben könnte. „Okay", sagte sie nur. „Bring dein Gepäck auf Harrys Zimmer, Harry hilf ihr, aber schnell, Magda muss jeden Moment hier sein", wies Tante Petunia die beiden an.

Harry griff nach dem Koffer, neben dem ein leerer Eulenkäfig stand. „Komm mit!" Harry konnte in ihren Augen Tränen glitzern sehen. Schweigend ging seine neue Cousine mit dem Käfig in der Hand hinter ihm her nach oben. In seinem Zimmer bat er Ayleen erst einmal Platz zu nehmen. Sie lies sich auf sein Bett fallen und sah nur noch enttäuscht und traurig aus.

Harry hätte so gerne etwas Aufmunterndes gesagt, aber was lies sich in dieser Situation schon groß sagen. „Tante Petunia ist manchmal etwas komisch…" Selbst in seinen Ohren hörte sich das lahm an.

„Ich weiß, dass ich ein wenig überraschend hier aufgetaucht bin, aber deine Tante hat mich seit sechzehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und das einzige, was sie mir zu sagen hat, war, dass ich am besten gleich wieder verschwinden soll", entgegnete sie traurig.

„Hm, wo warst du eigentlich bis jetzt? Warum habe ich noch nie von dir gehört?", fragte Harry. Ayleen zeigte sich erstaunt: „Haben mich meine Eltern nie erwähnt? Soweit mir meine Adoptiveltern erzählt haben, gaben sie mich mit etwas mehr als einem Jahr zur Adoption frei. Warum, weiß ich nicht." Als Harry auf ihren fragenden Blick nur die Schultern zuckte, fuhr sie fort. „Als ich fünf Jahre alt war, zogen die Millers, meine Adoptiveltern, nach Frankreich. Mit elf Jahren bekam ich dann den Brief von Beauxbatons, der mir mitteilte, wo ich Schulsachen kaufen kann und wie ich zur Schule komme. Das hat meinen Eltern einiges erklärt."

Nun war Harry wirklich neugierig: „Hast du als kleines Kind schon versehentlich gezaubert?" „Manchmal, aber meistens nur dann, wenn ich wütend war. Dann konnte schon mal eine Glühlampe zerspringen oder ein Mülleimer durchs Zimmer fliegen und seinen Inhalt überall verteilen", erzählte seine Cousine.

„Jetzt mal eine andere Frage, wo ist eigentlich der Rest der Familie? Ich habe gehört, ich habe auch noch einen Bruder. Du müsstest mein Cousin sein." Harry nickte: „Dudley, dein Bruder, und dein Vater, Vernon, holen Magda, deine Tante väterlicherseits vom Bahnhof ab." Ayleen hatte noch mehr Fragen: „Warum darf ich eigentlich Hogwarts nicht erwähnen? Hat deine Petunia etwas gegen diese Schule?" „Die Dursleys hassen Magie und wollen damit nichts zu tun haben. Sobald ich Hogwarts oder irgendetwas anderes, das mit Hexerei zu tun hat, erwähne, treibe ich Tante Petunia an den Rand einer Ohnmacht und Onkel Vernon in die Raserei. Tante Magda weiß nicht, dass es Magie überhaupt gibt und auch nicht, dass ich ein Zauberer bin."

Das ging Ayleen nun beim besten Willen nicht ein: „Aber wenn ihr Sohn selbst ein Zauberer ist und nach Hogwarts geht… oder geht er auf eine andere Schule? Es gibt doch nur eine Zaubererschule in England, oder?" „Ich glaube, du hast da was falsch verstanden, Dudley ist ein Muggle und hat Angst vor Zauberern", klärte Harry sie auf.

Nach einer kurzen Phase, in der beide schwiegen, entweder um das Gesagte zu verdauen oder weil Harry nicht mehr wusste, welche der 1000 Fragen, die in seinem Kopf schwirrten, er zuerst stellen sollte, brach er die Stille: „Wenn du dich nach der langen Reise ein wenig frisch machen willst, das Bad ist am Ende des Ganges links."

„Vielen Dank", damit griff sie nach ihrem Koffer, warf ihn aufs Bett, entnahm ihm eine Kosmetiktasche und verschwand ins Bad. In der Annahme, seine Cousine werde einige Zeit in der Nasszelle zubringen, ging Harry wieder nach unten.

Im Wohnzimmer ging Tante Petunia rastlos auf und ab. Harry schenkte sich währenddessen in der Küche ein Glas Wasser ein. Seine Cousine war ihm auf den ersten Eindruck recht sympathisch vorgekommen. Er freute sich, in der verbleibenden Zeit, bis er hoffentlich bald die restlichen Ferien bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau verbringen konnte, jemanden aus der Zaubererwelt im Haus zu haben. Trotzdem war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von einem Moment auf den anderen eine Cousine zu haben, auch wenn sie ihm gänzlich anders als der Rest der Familie Dursley erschien.

Ayleen stand vor dem Waschbecken, hatte die Hände schwer darauf aufgestützt und starrte mit Tränen in den Augen in den Spiegel darüber. Ihr bleiches Spiegelbild starrte zurück.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, mit wie viel Ablehnung ihre leibliche Mutter ihr begegnet war. Sie hatte sich nicht im Geringsten dafür interessiert, was ihre Tochter in den letzten Jahren getan hatte oder wie es ihr in ihrer Adoptivfamilie ergangen war. Einen Moment lang wünschte sie sich nach Frankreich zurück.

Ayleen hatte eine sehr schöne Kindheit gehabt. Ihre Eltern hatten sie nie spüren lassen, dass sie ein Adoptivkind war, jedoch auch nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Trotzdem hatte sie sich auf diesen Tag, an dem sie ihre leiblichen Eltern kennen lernen würde, gefreut. So hatte Ayleen ihn sich allerdings nicht vorgestellt.

Mit einem Ruck kam sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück und wischte ihre Tränen fort. Mit etwas Magie und Konzentration brachte sie ihre verschmierte Schminke wieder in Form. Während sie sich die Zähne putzte, versuchte sie auch ihre Gefühlswelt in Ordnung zu bringen.

Erst einmal sehen, wie sich die Sache entwickelte, weg konnte Ayleen in den nächsten Wochen ohnehin nicht. Auch wenn es komisch war, jegliche Verwandtschaft zur Familie Dursley leugnen zu müssen, hoffte sie, die ganze Sache würde sich irgendwie einrenken. An dieser Stelle riss sie das Klingeln an der Haustüre aus ihren Gedanken. Aus Gewohnheit ordnete sie noch einmal mit den Fingern die Haare und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Als Harry dieses Mal die Türe öffnete, stand Tante Petunia schon hinter ihm. Magda drückte ihm wie immer zuallererst ihr Gepäck in die Hände. Ayleen kam schon die Treppe herunter, blieb kurz stehen, um die drei Neuankömmlinge zu betrachten: "Hallo!", grüßte sie.

Da keiner etwas sagte und sie offenbar auch nicht mehr zu sagen wusste, wandte sie sich Harry zu: „Warte, lass mich auch etwas nehmen," bot sie ihm an und nahm, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, die beiden Reisetaschen, sodass ihm nur noch der Koffer blieb. Dankbar, nur einmal laufen zu müssen, ging er in Richtung Gästezimmer voraus.

Onkel Vernon, der während der ganzen Zeit nur wie versteinert dagestanden war, schnappte sichtlich nach Luft und setzte nun dazu an, sie zurückzurufen, vermutlich hatte er einige Fragen zu stellen. Tante Petunia, die die Gefahr witterte, warf ihrem Gatten einen beschwörenden Blick zu, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihm zu bedeuten, nur nichts zu sagen und fing nun ihrerseits an, wie ein Wasserfall zu reden:

„Hallo Magda, schön dich zu sehen, geh doch erst einmal hoch und richte dich ein, der Tee ist schon fast fertig." Nachdem Magda ihrerseits ihre Schwägerin begrüßt hatte, folgte sie den beiden Teenagern, die ihr Gepäck mittlerweile die Treppe hinauf geschleppt hatten.

Im Gästezimmer stellte Harry den Koffer an die Wand: „Stell die Taschen einfach daneben und vielen Dank." Ayleen schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Schon okay", wehrte sie ab.

„Na, auch noch da?" Hinter ihnen war Magda im Zimmer aufgetaucht und wie es schien, hatte sie ihren Charme während der letzten Jahre nicht verloren. „Und was willst du hier?", wollte sie von Ayleen wissen, „Wer bist du überhaupt?" „Ayleen, äh, ich gehe mit Harry auf die Schule…" antwortete die Angesprochene.

„Na, dann bist du ja auch nicht besonders helle", stellte Magda fest und musterte sie mit einem verächtlichen Blick. Aus Ayleens Augen schienen fast Funken zu sprühen, so wütend sah sie aus.

„Gehen wir besser runter, du willst dich sicherlich erst einmal in Ruhe einrichten," auf einmal hatte Harry, der die angespannte Stimmung besorgt beobachtet hatte, es sehr eilig, das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Hat man dir in dieser Anstalt doch noch etwas Anstand eingeprügelt?" Magda war wirklich unmöglich, das fing ja schon wieder gut an.

Bevor Harry etwas auf diese neuerliche Unverschämtheit antworten konnte, zerplatzte irgendwo hinter Magda lautstark eine Vase, worauf seine Tante heftig zusammenzuckte. „Bis gleich", er warf seiner Cousine einen warnenden Blick zu und zog sie rasch aus dem Zimmer.

„Was bildet sich diese arrogante Ziege eigentlich ein, wer sie ist? Die behandelt einen ja wie den letzten Dreck!", platzte diese auch schon los, kaum das Harry seine Zimmertür von innen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. „Magda ist immer so, lass sie einfach reden", antwortete er, „warst du das gerade mit der Vase?" „Ja, tut mir leid, aber ich habe mich so fürchterlich geärgert, über sie und alles…", entschuldigte Ayleen sich bei ihrem Cousin, der jedoch abwinkte: „Schon in Ordnung, ist ja auch irgendwie verständlich, dass du durch den Wind bist. Gehen wir runter, dein Vater wird auch noch einige Fragen haben."

Auf der Treppe konnten Ayleen und Harry Petunia und Vernon schon unten in der Küche reden hören. Ayleen blieb stehen: „Warte bitte mal, ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was die beiden reden." Harry grinste: „Tut man das denn?"

„Und was jetzt? Was sollen wir nur Magda erzählen? Unsere Tochter ist nicht gestorben, wir haben nur festgestellt, dass sie du weißt schon was ist und Geschirr fliegen und Lampen an- und ausgehen lies?", drang Vernons Stimme aus der Küche.

„Haben deine Adoptiveltern nie gemerkt, dass du eine Hexe bist?", Harry konnte sich das gar nicht vorstellen. „Na ja, sie wussten nichts von Magie und Hexerei und kamen daher auch nie auf die Idee, dass ich das sein könnte, wenn ich irgendetwas schweben ließ. Damals fiel mir auch alles mehr oder weniger schnell wieder zu Boden und ich konnte auch nicht kontrollieren, wann ich was tat. Das passierte immer nur, wenn ich wütend war. Meine Eltern haben es immer auf die Katze geschoben, oder darauf, dass es halt nicht richtig stand. Als dann der Brief von Beauxbatons kam, ging ihnen ein Licht auf", antwortete seine Cousine.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die beiden", sie wies in Richtung Küche, „mich deshalb weggegeben haben."

Bevor Harry etwas darauf sagen konnte, rief Vernon Ayleen in die Küche. „Dich habe ich nicht gerufen", schnauzte er Harry, der mitgekommen war, an. „Weiß ich schon, ich bin trotzdem da, von ganz alleine", gab dieser frech zurück. „Raus!", schrie sein Onkel, dessen Gesicht schon wieder knallrot war, ihn an und Harry zog es vor, doch lieber zu verschwinden.

„Ist der Umgangston hier immer so nett?", Ayleen war mittlerweile alles andere als begeistert von ihren leiblichen Eltern.

„Halt du dich da raus. Du kannst während dieser Ferien hier bleiben, aber mehr brauchst du von uns gar nicht erwarten. Wir wollen nichts mit solchen", er rang sichtlich nach Worten, „mit solchem Gesocks zu tun haben. Ihn", er wies in die Richtung, in der Harry verschwunden war, „haben wir auch nur am Hals, weil der Leiter dieser Schule Druck gemacht hat, aber das hat auch bald ein Ende, wenn er volljährig ist. Und dir rate ich bei der Geschichte mit der Schulfreundin von ihm zu bleiben."

Ayleen, die während Vernons Ausbruch immer bleicher geworden war, sagte nur: „Keine Sorge, von euch erwarte ich auch nichts mehr, zumindest nicht Gescheites", und verlies sehr schnell die Küche und das Haus.

Draußen rannte sie erst einmal ziellos um die Ecke, sie hatte nicht vor, weg zu laufen, die paar Wochen, bis die Schule wieder anfing, würde sie es schon aushalten, Harry schien ganz nett zu sein, aber im Moment wollte sie einfach nur ein paar Minuten raus und in Ruhe nachdenken.

Harry, der das Gespräch teilweise vor der Küchentür mitangehört hatte, war ihr gefolgt und sprach sie nun an: „Wenn du reden willst, komm mit, ich weiß einen netten Platz in der Nähe." Ayleen nickte.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag trottete er nun zum Spielplatz, dieses Mal seine Cousine im Schlepptau. Er setzte sich mit ihr auf die Rückenlehne einer Bank in der Nähe seines Lieblingsbaums: „Tut mir leid, das mit deiner Familie, aber die sind halt so. Mach dir nichts draus, in ein paar Wochen gehen wir wieder nach Hogwarts und da ist das Haus, in dem du landest, so eine Art Ersatzfamilie. Weißt du schon, wo du hin kommst oder wird das bei dir auch erst während der Auswahlzeremonie bestimmt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte, ich könnte von hier aus einen Brief an den Schulleiter schicken und anfragen, ob ich kommen darf. Meine", sie schluckte, „Eltern wollte ich ja sowieso besuchen."

Wegen Dumbledore machte Harry sich weniger Sorgen: „Schreib am besten gleich an Dumbledore, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er dich wieder heimschickt."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", antwortete Ayleen.

Eine Zeitlang schwiegen beide und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine Cousine eingehender zu betrachten. Im Aussehen hatte sie mit den Dursleys wirklich nichts gemein. Im Gegensatz zu Dudley und Vernon war sie schlank und sportlich. Ihr langes, glänzendbraunes Haar hatte in der Sonne einen rötlichen Schimmer. Ihre Haut wies eine sommerliche Bräune auf.

„Wo in Frankreich wohnst du eigentlich?", fragte er sie. „Marseille", auf Harrys verständnislosen Blick fügte sie hinzu: „Im Süden, am Mittelmeer." „Wow, da würde ich auch gerne mal hin", Harry grinste. „Kannst gerne mal vorbei kommen", bot seine Cousine ihm an, „meine Adoptiveltern sind etwas gastfreundlicher." Harry zuckte die Schultern: „Wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin, gerne."

Nach einer Weile sah sie ihn wieder mit ihren grünen Augen an: „Komm, gehen wir wieder, wir können leider nicht den Rest der Ferien hier sitzen bleiben." Sie stand auf und Harry stellte fest, dass sie ein gutes Stück größer als er war, was angesichts seiner geringen Größe jedoch nichts Besonderes war.

Im Ligusterweg saßen sämtliche Dursleys bereits am Tisch und tranken Tee, als die beiden die Küche betraten. Magda versäumte es natürlich nicht, sich über diese Unpünktlichkeit gehörig auszulassen. Da weder von Harry noch von Ayleen eine Reaktion kam, beschränkte sie sich darauf, Vernon darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Erziehungsmethoden in dieser Anstalt immer noch viel zu lasch seien.

Während die Dursleys wieder über Magdas Hunde und Vernons Bohrmaschinen sprachen, weidete sich Harry an dem panischen Ausdruck in Dudleys Gesicht mit dem er Ayleen musterte. Offenbar wusste er zumindest, dass sie eine Hexe war. Harry fragte sich, ob er auch wusste, dass sie seine Schwester war.

Nach einer halben Stunde, während der sie beim Tee trinken gesessen waren und sich Magdas Bosheiten ausgesetzt hatten, ertönte aus Harrys Zimmer Eulengeschrei.

Magda schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, sie sprach ungerührt weiter. Dudley war sowieso viel zu sehr mit seinem vierten Kuchenstück beschäftigt, um überhaupt viel mitzubekommen. Tante Petunia hingegen war zusammen gezuckt, während Onkel Vernon Harry drohende Blicke zuwarf.

Harrys Herz hüpfte bei dem Gedanken, dass oben womöglich Hedwig mit einer Nachricht von Sirius saß. „Komm, gehen wir nach oben", forderte er seine Cousine, die nur zu gerne von dieser ungemütlichen Runde wegging, deshalb auf. Was Magda dazu zu sagen hatte, hörten sie schon gar nicht mehr richtig.

Harry war erstaunt und etwas enttäuscht, dass statt seiner Schneeeule ein großer Uhu am Fensterbrett saß. „Athene, da bist du ja", erfreut ging Ayleen auf die Eule zu, streichelte ihr den Kopf und gab ihr ein wenig Futter.

„Dann schreibe ich jetzt am besten gleich den Brief an Dumbledore." Sie holte Pergament, Tinte und eine Feder aus den Untiefen ihres Koffers. „Darf ich mal deinen Tisch benutzen?" „Klar, tut mir leid, bei mir sieht's chaotisch aus", Harry räumte ihr einen Platz auf der völlig überfüllten Fläche frei.

„Wo war deine Eule eigentlich?", fragte er, während seine Cousine die Feder in die Tinte tauchte und überlegte, wie sie am besten anfangen sollte. „Ich wollte ihr die lange Zugfahrt ersparen, darum habe ich sie selbst fliegen lassen. Sie hasst es sehr, eingesperrt zu sein," antwortete sie gedankenverloren.

Harry stutze: „Aber du bist doch schon 17? Hast du die Apparationsprüfung nicht bestanden?" „Doch schon, aber ich reise ganz gerne mal mit dem Zug, da sieht man mehr von der Landschaft", antwortete sie und setzte nach einiger Zeit hinzu: „Was schreibe ich jetzt bloß?"

Kurz darauf hatten die beiden einen ganz passablen Text aufgesetzt:

_Sehr geehrter Mr Dumbledore,_

_ich bitte sie hiermit, das nächste Jahr auf ihrer erwürdigen Schule verbringen zu dürfen. _

_Mein Name ist Ayleen Miller, ich habe die letzten 12 Jahre in Frankreich gelebt und bin dort in Beauxbatons zur Schule gegangen. Da ich gehört habe, Hogwarts sei die beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei überhaupt, möchte ich nun dort die 7.Klasse besuchen und meinen Abschluss machen. Mein letztes Zeugnis ist anbei._

_Ich verbleibe in der Hoffnung auf eine positive Antwort._

_Hochachtungsvoll, _

_Ayleen Miller_

Nachdem sie den Brief unterschrieben und abgeschickt hatte, sah sie Harry fragend an: „Was machen wir jetzt, wo ist eigentlich mein Bruder?" Laute Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer verrieten, dass er in seinem Zimmer war und ein Videospiel spielte.

„Der ist mit seinem Fernseher beschäftigt, lassen wir ihn lieber in Ruhe. Ich glaube nicht, dass er von einem Besuch von uns beiden jetzt so erbaut wäre." Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er irgendwann von einem Besuch von ihnen erbaut wäre, stattdessen sagte er jedoch: „In einer halben Stunde gibt es sowieso Abendessen, wir können einfach noch ein wenig hier sitzen und quatschen, was anderes anzufangen lohnt sich eh nicht mehr sonderlich."

„Gute Idee, erzähl doch mal was von dir. Warum wohnst du in so einer Rumpelkammer und wem gehört all das kaputte Zeug?", Ayleen fing gleich ein Gespräch an. Also erzählte Harry ihr die Geschichte, wie er zuerst im Schrank gewohnt hatte, der dann auf den Briefen von Hogwarts als Adresse angegeben war, was seinen Onkel und seine Tante derart irritiert hatte, dass sie ihm Dudleys zweites Zimmer mit seinen alten kaputten Spielsachen zugewiesen hatten.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit erzählte er auch von der Flucht vor den Briefen und wie Hagrid ihm den Brief persönlich überbracht hatte. Natürlich ließ er auch die Story von Dudleys Schweineschwänzchen nicht aus. „Tja, seither sind ihm Zauberer nicht mehr so ganz geheuer", schloss er.

„Nun ja, das wäre eine Erklärung für seinen Gesichtsausdruck beim Tee", auch Ayleen war Dudleys offensichtliche Angst bei Tisch nicht entgangen. „Harry, deck den Tisch, das Essen ist schon fast fertig", rief Tante Petunia in diesem Moment auch schon ziemlich unfreundlich von unten herauf.

Das Essen verlief nicht viel anders als das Teetrinken. Während die Dursleys sich vor dem Fernseher einrichteten, offenbar in der Absicht sich dort nicht mehr so schnell wegzubewegen, machten Harry und seine Cousine sich auf, eine Runde spazieren zu gehen.

Ayleen wollte natürlich alles über Hogwarts hören, sie war ganz aufgeregt: „Ich hoffe so, dass es klappt und ich nächstes Jahr mit dir nach Hogwarts gehen kann."

Harry war da zuversichtlicher: „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore dich aufnimmt, ich glaube, dass ich ihn genug kenne, dass ich dich da beruhigen kann." Ayleen war immer noch skeptisch: „Ich hoffe sehr, dass du Recht hast."

Als die beiden spät am Abend im Ligusterweg ankamen, saß die Familie Dursley immer noch vor dem Fernseher. Magda begann umgehend über ihr spätes Auftauchen zu schimpfen und Vermutungen anzustellen, welche kriminellen Handlungen sie wohl während der Zeit begangen haben konnten.

Zum Glück gingen alle bald schlafen, sodass Magda zumindest bis zum nächsten Morgen ruhig war. Da Ayleen auf dem Sofa schlafen würde, holte sie nur noch ein paar Sachen aus ihrem Koffer, den sie aus Platzgründen in Harrys Zimmer stehen ließ.

Petunia kam noch kurz herunter, um ihr Kissen, Decke und Bettbezüge auf die Couch zu werfen: „Beziehen wirst du es dir ja wohl selbst können." „Ja, danke", mittlerweile waren ihr die Grobheiten ihrer Familie fast egal. Zuletzt ging sie ins Bad, bezog ihr Bett und legte sich dann hin.

Sie sollte in dieser Nacht nicht viel Schlaf finden…


	2. 2 Misstrauen

**Papierkram:** Harry Potter und das ganze zugehörige Universum gehören mir immer noch nicht. Der Liedtext, den ich in diesem Kapitel zitiere, ist von HIM.

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, die mich sehr gefreut haben. Schickt bitte auch für dieses Kapitel wieder welche, Kritik ist mir immer noch sehr willkommen.

Familienchaos und Gefühlswirren

_2. Misstrauen_

Gegen zwei Uhr nachts sah Ayleen das letzte Mal auf die Uhr. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen, seit fast 3 Stunden lag sie jetzt hier wach auf dem Sofa und konnte nicht schlafen. Die Geschehnisse des Tages ließen sie genauso wenig los, wie sie den Gedanken an Hogwarts beiseite schieben konnte. Wann würde wohl eine Antwort eintreffen? Eine halbe Stunde drehte sie sich noch von einer Seite auf die andere, bis sie endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel.

Oben wachte Harry durch das Geschrei der zweiten Eule, die an diesem Tag durch sein Fenster flog, auf. Dieses Mal war es Hedwig und sie hatte einen Brief am Bein, der eindeutig Sirius' Handschrift trug. Sofort war er hellwach und rollte das Pergament auf:

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich hoffe, deine Ferien waren bis jetzt nicht allzu schlimm. Hier bei mir ist alles in Ordnung, nur Seidenschnabel war in den letzten Tagen nicht ganz gesund. Wenn du willst, können wir uns am Mittwoch treffen._

_Schick einfach Hedwig zurück, wenn du Zeit hast._

_Sirius_

Harry hätte am liebsten laut gejubelt, dass sein Pate ihn so bald besuchen kommen würde. Natürlich hatte er Zeit! Sofort nahm er ein Blatt Pergament zur Hand und begann zu schreiben:

_Lieber Sirius,_

_natürlich habe ich Zeit! Ich freue mich schon sehr! _

_Die Ferien waren bis jetzt ganz okay, ich habe mich so oft wie möglich abgesetzt. Gestern habe ich erfahren, dass ich eine Cousine habe! Sie stand plötzlich vor der Tür und will nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen. Bis jetzt hat sie bei Adoptiveltern in Frankreich gelebt. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, wenn ich sie mitbringe, sie ist bei ihrer Familie nicht sehr willkommen gewesen._

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Harry_

Er ließ Hedwig kaum die Zeit ein wenig zu fressen und etwas Wasser aufzunehmen, dann band er ihr schon den Brief ans Bein. Verärgert schnatternd flog sie davon.

Harrys Wecker zeigte zwar erst sechs Uhr, er war jetzt jedoch hellwach und ging daher runter in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, erst halb sechs, und Ayleen war schon wieder schlaflos. Nach einer Weile sah sie ein, dass das Streben nach Erholung in dieser Nacht sinnlos war und nahm ihr Buch zur Hand. Sie war gerade ganz in ihrer Lektüre versunken, als sie ein Knarren auf der Treppe vernahm. Atemlos umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab und stand auf. Barfüßig tappte sie in Richtung Wohnzimmertür, einen Zauber schon auf den Lippen. Ayleen riss die Türe auf und stand einem ziemlich erschrockenen Harry gegenüber.

„Hab' ich dich geweckt? Tut mir leid", stammelte er. „Nein, ich war schon wach, konnte nicht mehr schlafen", erklärend wies sie auf ihr Exemplar von „Faszination schwarze Magie – eine Einführung in die dunklen Künste", ein in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch mit silbern aufgeprägter Schrift.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts, sondern ging weiter in Richtung Küche. Ayleen folgte ihm: „Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" „Nein, ich wollte mir nur etwas Wasser holen. Auch eins?", fragend hielt er ihr ein Glas hin. Dankend nahm sie es entgegen. Harry schenkte sich noch ein Glas ein und verlies die Küche dann, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen. Verwirrt sah Ayleen ihm nach, was hatte sie jetzt falsch gemacht?

Nachdem sie das Glas in einem Zug geleert hatte, setzte sie sich auf das Sofa und dachte über das merkwürdige Verhalten ihres Cousins nach, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Um sieben Uhr ging sie ins Bad, zog sich an und verlies das Haus für einen kurzen Morgenlauf.

Oben in seinem Zimmer fand Harry auch nicht mehr viel Schlaf. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er da unten im Wohnzimmer gesehen hatte. Seine Cousine las ein Lehrbuch über schwarze Magie. Obwohl er sich immer wieder einzureden versuchte, dass er sich geirrt hatte, lies ihn die Sache nicht in Ruhe.

Als er unten die Haustüre auf und zu gehen hörte, fragte er sich flüchtig, wo Ayleen denn nun hinging, verschob die Frage aber auf später, stand auf und ging in die Küche, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Es war ein schöner Morgen, durch den Ayleen da rannte. Nach einer halben Stunde kam sie verschwitzt und keuchend, aber innerlich ausgeglichener im Ligusterweg an. Mit dem Zauberstab öffnete sie die Türe, hinter der ihr schon wunderbarer Geruch nach frisch gebratenen Eiern mit Schinken entgegen kam.

Sie steckte kurz den Kopf in die Küche und grüßte Harry, der hinter dem Herd stand, mit der Pfanne hantierte und schon wieder gesprächiger war, sodass Ayleen seine Laune von vorher auf die Uhrzeit schob.

Bevor sie duschen konnte, musste sie erst warten, bis Magda, die laut und falsch singend unter der Dusche stand, fertig war. Als ihre Tante endlich die Nasszelle geräumt hatte, besetzte sie das Bad, welches sie kaum 10 Minuten später fix und fertig angezogen wieder verlies.

Unten sah sie nach, was sie Harry noch in der Küche helfen konnte, aber außer Tischdecken war nicht mehr viel zu tun. Nach und nach tauchte die ganze Familie Dursley auf und lies sich zum Frühstück nieder.

Der Tag verlief friedlich, Harry und Ayleen verließen Harrys Zimmer außer zu den Mahlzeiten kaum. Harry saß auf dem Bett und versuchte Hausaufgaben zu machen, was ihm jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte, da sein Blick ständig von Ayleen angezogen wurde, die immer noch ihr Buch über die dunklen Künste las und gelegentlich mal eine Zauberstabbewegung übte oder einen Spruch halblaut vor sich hin murmelte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie aus diesem Buch Sprüche übte?

Als sie bemerkte, dass Harry sie anstarrte, starrte sie zurück: „Was ist denn? Kommst du nicht weiter?" „Ähm...", es war ihm richtig peinlich, sie so gedankenverloren angeschaut zu haben. „Nein, ich habe nur nachgedacht." Er konnte schlecht fragen, weshalb sie sich für schwarze Magie interessierte, oder wieso eigentlich nicht?

„Du scheinst dich ja sehr für schwarze Magie zu interessieren. Das wird doch auf Beauxbatons gar nicht gelehrt, oder?", rang er sich schließlich zu fragen durch.

„Ach", Ayleen zuckte die Schultern, „das habe ich auf Durmstrang kennen gelernt und ich fand das Fach sehr interessant, also lerne ich auf eigene Faust weiter."

Nun war Harry vollends verirrt: „Du warst auf Durmstrang? Ich dachte, du wärst auf Beauxbatons zur Schule gegangen?"

Sie grinste: „Ich war da letztes Jahr auf Besuch mit einer Freundin, die in der 7. Klasse war und nach dem Trimagischen Turnier noch Kontakt zu einer Gruppe Jungen aus Irland gehalten hat. Wir bekamen einen Plan, was wir dort lernen und an Hausaufgaben erledigen mussten, dafür durften wir sechs Wochen bleiben, obwohl nur zwei davon Ferien waren. Die restlichen vier haben wir dort den Unterricht besucht."

Bei der Gelegenheit hast du dich also für schwarze Magie begeistern können, dachte er entsetzt, sagte jedoch nichts. Zuerst wollte er feststellen, wie weit sie sich dafür begeisterte. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu, konnte sich aber jetzt weniger denn je darauf konzentrieren.

Auch Ayleen legte nach kurzer Zeit ihr Buch wieder zur Seite. „Kann ich das Radio einschalten?", fragte sie.

„Das ist kaputt, Dudley hat es auseinandergebaut und nicht mehr richtig zusammen gebracht", antwortete Harry. „Vielleicht kriege ich es wieder hin." Ayleen stand auf. „Wenn du willst, aber ich weiß nicht, ob noch alle Teile da sind", sagte er, „kann auch sein, dass du deine Zeit verschwendest."

Seine Cousine ließ sich nicht beirren: „Ich habe sowieso nichts zu tun. Oder willst du lieber deine Ruhe?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Viel Spaß!"

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Ayleen mit dem Zauberstab das Gehäuse anstupste, das sich öffnete und den Blick auf das Innenleben des Radios freigab. Mit leise gemurmelten Sprüchen und Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabs lies Ayleen Drähte und Kabel sich lösen und an anderer Stelle wieder einfügen. Elektronische Bauteile verschoben sich und veränderten teilweise sogar ihre Form. Immer wieder liesAyleen Teile des Radios aufleuchten, um dann an den noch dunklen Stellen, die von Mal zu Mal weniger wurden, weiter zu arbeiten. Nach einer halben Stunde fügte sie die beiden Gehäusehälften wieder zusammen: „Alle Achtung, Dudley hat echt ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„Und jetzt funktioniert es wieder?", fragte Harry. Ayleen nickte: „Ich denke schon, außerdem kannst du dir auf magischem Weg Lieder wünschen, als würdest du eine CD oder Kassette einlegen." Sie schloss den Kasten an das Stromsystem an und richtete den Zauberstab darauf, ein violetter Blitz flog darauf zu und _I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet six six six in my heart…_ _There's nothing you can do - Yes, I've lost my faith in you…_ dröhnte es in voller Lautstärke aus dem Lautsprecher.

Schnell drehte Harry leiser: „Nicht ganz so laut, sonst regt sich Petunia wieder auf", bat er, "Was ist das eigentlich für Musik?" „HIM, eine Muggelband, kennen aber auch unter Muggeln nur wenige. Wieso, gefällt es dir nicht?", fragte Ayleen. „Nein, ist schon okay. Nur die Texte sind etwas heftig", entgegnete er.

Ayleen schoss einen Zauberspruch gegen die Tür, die für einen kurzen Moment von innen heraus zu leuchten begann. „Ich habe die Türe schalldicht gemacht", erklärte sie. „Wir können zwar hören, wenn jemand von draußen ruft, aber von hier drinnen dringt kein Laut nach draußen."

Der restliche Nachmittag verlief eher langweilig. Nach dem Abendessen fragte Ayleen: „Ich gehe heute Abend noch weg. Harry, Dudley, wollt ihr mit?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, danke." Dudley wurde richtig grob: „Mit so einer, wie dir will ich nichts zu tun haben, du spinnst doch." Er hätte wohl noch mehr gesagt, hätte Ayleen ihn nicht unterbrochen: „Ist ja schon gut, komm wieder runter. War ja nur eine Frage, auf die ein einfaches Nein voll und ganz gereicht hätte." Dann ging sie ins Bad.

Auf ihrem linken Arm erschien ein riesiges Tattoo, um ihre Augen ließ sie schwarzen Eyeliner und Lidschatten erscheinen. Nachdem sie ihre Haare schwarz gefärbt hatte, veränderte sie noch ihre Kleidung, dann war sie schon fast ausgehfertig. Ayleen trug jetzt eine schwarze Hose, zu der sie nach kurzem Überlegen noch einen breiten Nietengürtel hinzufügte, und ein schwarzes Top mit Netzrücken.

Ein wenig bedrückte sie die Tatsache schon, dass auch ihr Bruder sie so ablehnte, obwohl er sie kaum kannte, da er den größten Teil der Zeit nicht da gewesen war und daher auch noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Auf dem Weg nach unten schob sie den Gedanken beiseite, zuerst wollte sie heute Spaß haben, vielleicht konnte sie ja morgen doch noch mit ihm reden.

Sie warf noch einen Blick in die Küche, um sich zu verabschieden, wobei sie ihren linken Arm sorgsam versteckte, um unnötiges Aufsehen zu vermeiden. Wie sollte sie die Tattoos erklären, ohne vor Magda zu erwähnen, dass sie eine Hexe war? „Wie siehst du denn aus?", Magda zeigte sich über den Kleiderstil von Ayleen entsetzt. „Überhaupt, was kann ausgehen bei so einer schon heißen, außer sich besaufen und dann Leute anpöbeln und kriminell werden."

Bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte, fiel Ayleen ihr ins Wort: „Ja, auf Wiedersehen dann!" So schnell es möglich war, verschwand sie nach draußen. Harry folgte ihr. Als ihm aufgefallen war, dass sie ihren linken Arm versteckte, hatten bei ihm alle Alarmglocken geschrillt. Am linken Arm wäre das dunkle Mal, war seine Cousine eine Todesserin? Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie auf ein Todessertreffen gehen wollte, so wie sie angezogen war.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er sie, währen er sie am Arm packte und herum zu drehen versuchte, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Obwohl sie schmächtig aussah, hatte Ayleen eine enorme Kraft. „Reg dich wieder ab, ich fühle mich in der Grufti-Szene eben wohl", antwortete sie genervt. „Was ist denn mit deinem Arm?", er ließ nicht locker.

Ayleen zeigte ihn ihm: „Das habe ich immer nur zum Weggehen. Hat mein Lieblingssänger auch. Aber wie hätte ich das erklären sollen, ohne das Magda mitkriegt, dass ich eine Hexe bin?" Das leuchtete Harry nun auch ein. „Und du gehst jetzt in der Grufti-Szene weg?" „Mein Gott, ich finde die Leute da einfach lustig. Die sind eigentlich überall gleich", schön langsam ging ihr die Fragerei ihres Cousins gewaltig auf die Nerven, „also dann, tschüß!"

Harry stand noch eine ganze Weile da, nachdem sie gegangen war. Zum einen hatte er keine besondere Lust, gleich wieder Magdas Kommentaren ausgesetzt zu sein, zum anderen erstaunte ihn seine Cousine von Tag zu Tag mehr. Ob sie eine Todesserin war, war er sich noch immer nicht so ganz schlüssig, auf der anderen Seite mochte er sie, obwohl er sie auf eine Weise auch fürchtete.

Nach einigen Minuten ging Harry wieder in die Küche und räumte den Tisch ab. Um nicht bei den anderen sitzen bleiben zu müssen, verbrachte er den Abend alleine in seinem Zimmer. Der Abend wurde später und später, aber Ayleen hatte augenscheinlich nicht vor, früh nach Hause zu kommen. Und je länger er so in seinem Zimmer saß, umso mehr Anziehungskraft übte der Koffer seiner Cousine auf ihn aus. Gegen zehn Uhr legte er ihn schließlich aufs Bett und öffnete ihn.

Ayleen hatte den Innenraum magisch vergrößert, er war mehr als doppelt so groß, wie man von außen hätte meinen können. Ihre Habseligkeiten waren ordentlich gepackt und bestanden aus sorgfältig gefalteten Kleidungsstücken, Schulsachen, jeder Menge Krimskrams, sowie einem enormen Stapel Büchern, der Harry eine Erklärung lieferte, warum der Koffer innen vergrößert worden war.

Er fühlte sich wie der Eindringling, der er auch war, als er sich die Büchersammlung näher besah. Es war erstaunlich, wie verschieden die Themen waren, über die Ayleen Bücher besaß. Neben Lehrbüchern über Schwarze Magie und anderen Werken über Magie, wie zum Beispiel „Bezaubernde Technik – technische Geräte verzaubern für Fortgeschrittene und Anfänger", aber auch fast genauso viele Muggelbücher aus allen Bereichen. Da waren Romane zwischen Sachbüchern über Naturwissenschaften und Philosophie und daneben französischsprachige Comics. Die anderen Bücher waren teils in englischer Sprache, teils in französischer. Ganz unten fand Harry noch einige Notizbücher, die seine Cousine scheinbar als eine Art Tagebücher benutzt hatte. Drinnen wechselten sich bewegte Magierfotos mit normalen Muggelphotos und Textpassagen, mal länger, mal kürzer, teilweise französisch, teilweise englisch, ab.

Harry widerstand der Versuchung, ein wenig darin zu lesen, legte die Sachen wieder zurück in den Koffer und hoffte, Ayleen würde nichts bemerken.

Harrys Cousine war direkt in einen Londoner Park appariert. Nachdem sie ein wenig umher gegangen war, entdeckte sie bald einige schwarz gekleidete Gestalten, die auf einer Wiese im Kreis saßen und Rockmusik hörten. Als sie näher kam, konnte sie erkennen, dass es eine gemischte Gruppe war.

„Hallo, wie geht's? Habt ihr noch ein Plätzchen für mich frei?", fragte sie. Ein Junge mit langen, schwarzen, auf den Seiten zu einer Art Irokesenschnitt aufgestellten Haaren nickte: „Klar, setz dich her!"

Die Leute waren allesamt recht nett und gemütlich und so verging der Abend ziemlich schnell. Um 23 Uhr zeigten die Londoner ihrem Gast noch eine etwas heruntergekommene, aber gemütliche Kneipe. Innen war es relativ dunkel und die Gäste kamen ausschließlich aus der Gothik- und Punkszene.

Gegen halb drei verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen. „Tschüß und schau mal wieder vorbei", rief ihr ein Mädchen mit dunkelvioletten Haaren nach.

Ayleen apparierte ins Wohnzimmer im Ligusterweg, fiel sofort in ihr „Bett" und schlief wie ein Stein durch bis zum Morgen.


	3. 3 Ein Kater und zwei Eulen

**Papierkram:**Harry potter und der ganze Rest ausser Ayleen gehören mir immer noch nicht. werden sie wohl auch nie seufz

Ich hatte in den letzen Monaten leidernicht sonderlich viel Zeit zum schreiben, war ziemlich im Schulstress. Fand es auch sehr schade, dass ich nur zwei reviews auf's letzte Kapitel bekommen habe. Bitte schreibt doch mehr, auch wenn's nicht so toll war, freue mich auch über Kritik.

Viel Spass beim lesen

_3.Ein Kater und zwei Eulen_

Als Ayleen am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich schrecklich. Ihr Kopf hämmerte, ihr Hals war trocken und sie hatte so ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Es dauerte erst einmal ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich orientieren konnte. Wer machte nur diesen entsetzlichen Lärm?

„Mein Gott, Taygetha, sei doch leise, du weckst noch alle auf!", brummte sie. Der kleine Vogel ließ sich auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas nieder und streckte ihr das Bein mit einem Brief entgegen.

„Hat Dumbledore zurück geschrieben?"

Ayleen zuckte erschrocken zusammen: „Ach Harry, du bist schon wach? Nein, der Brief ist von Claudine, meiner Freundin aus Frankreich. Ich hoffe aber, er schreibt bald."

„Wird er schon noch. Ich bin seit einer halben Stunde wach, du kannst dich aber gerne wieder hinlegen, das Frühstück dauert noch ein wenig", entgegnete ihr der soeben ins Zimmer getretene Harry.

„Ne, danke, aber hast du Kaffee im Haus?", fragte sie noch total verschlafen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Müde schleppte sie sich und ihren schmerzenden Kopf ins Bad.

Harry setzte derweil in der Küche Kaffee auf. Er rang mit sich, ob er sie fragen sollte, ob sie mitkommen wollte, wenn er gleich zu Sirius ging. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er am vorigen Abend nichts in ihrem Koffer gefunden, dass darauf schließen ließ, dass sie wirklich mehr mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hatte.

Aus diesem Grund erkundigte er sich dann auch, als sie mit noch nassen Haaren wieder in die Küche kam: „Hey, ich treffe mich heute nach dem Frühstück mit Sirius auf dem Spielplatz. Willst du mit?"

Ganz ausgeschlafen hatte Ayleen offensichtlich immer noch nicht, aber als sie ihm antwortete, lächelte sie über das ganze Gesicht: „Ja, gerne. Natürlich!"

Harry grinste sie an, als er ihr eine Tasse mit dampfendem Kaffee entgegenhielt. Nachdem sie ihre ersten zwei Tassen getrunken hatte, war Harrys Cousine schon wacher und ganz gut gelaunt. Während sie eine dritte Tasse vernichtete, fragte sich Harry, ob sie von dem ganzen Koffein nicht Herzrasen bekäme oder ob sie das von zu Hause gewöhnt war. Eine weitere Tasse verschwand und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass das eine Art Morgenritual nach langen Nächten sein musste. Gerade wollte er Ayleen fragen, ob sie noch eine weitere Kanne trinken wollte, aber da kam schon die gesamte Familie Dursley zum Frühstück in die Küche.

Nachher verabschiedeten sich die beiden sofort und verschwanden ohne große Erklärungen zu geben oder eine Antwort abzuwarten. Draußen blieb Harry noch kurz stehen, drehte sich zu ihr um und fragte:

„Ich hoffe, du hättest nichts mehr gebraucht, aber ich wollte da jetzt keine Fragen beantworten oder Magdas Kommentare anhören."

„Kein Thema, ich war schon fertig. Und hätte darauf genauso wenig Lust gehabt", antwortete seine Cousine, „ich freue mich schon, deinen Paten kennen zu lernen."

Auf dem Weg zum Spielplatz dachte Ayleen ständig an das bevorstehende Treffen, auf das sie sich wirklich riesig freute. Sie kannte ihn zwar nicht, aber so übel konnte Sirius gar nicht sein nach allem, was Harry erzählt hatte. Viel mehr Sorgen machte ihr, dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts immer noch nicht zurückgeschrieben hatte. Hoffentlich war Athene nichts zugestoßen und er hatte den Brief gar nicht erhalten.

Bevor sie den Gedanken weiterführen konnte, sah sie auch schon den Spielplatz mit der Bank unter dem Baum, auf der ein großer, schlanker Mann mit langem schwarzem Haar saß. Als sie näher kamen, sah er auf:

„Hallo, ihr zwei! Du bist wohl Harrys Cousine?" grüßte er lächelnd.

„Ayleen", ergänzte sie, „und sie sind Harrys Pate, Mr. Black."

Sirius lächelte: „Du kannst gerne Sirius sagen. Ich hoffe, du findest es auch in Ordnung, wenn wir uns duzen."

Sie nickte: „Klar!" Harry hatte einen sehr attraktiven Paten.

Nachdem sie ein wenig geplaudert hatten, ergriff Sirius wieder das Wort: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns in der Winkelgasse in Florean Fortescues Eissalon setzen und nachher…" Bevor er den Satz vollenden konnte, wurde er von dem Kreischen einer Eule unterbrochen.

Ayleen sah zum Himmel und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass es nicht Athene, sondern eine fremde, kleine Eule war, die sich näherte und um Harrys Kopf zu schwirren begann.

„Erwartest du Post?", fragte Sirius, dem ihr Blick nicht entgangen war.

Sie erzählte ihm von ihrem Brief an Dumbledore, dass er noch nicht geantwortet hatte und auch von ihrer Sorge, dass er sie vielleicht gar nicht aufnehmen würde.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Dumbledore wird halt viel um die Ohren haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich abweist", beruhigte er sie. Ayleen lächelte nur, sie mochte Sirius sofort.

„Mrs. Weasley schreibt, ich könne die restlichen Ferien im Fuchsbau verbringen; wenn ich will, holen sie mich morgen ab", unterbrach sie Harry, „ich schreibe gleich zurück und wenn du willst, frage ich auch gleich an, ob du mitkommen kannst, Ayleen."

Sie zögerte: „Ich weiß nicht recht, ich kenne diese Leute doch gar nicht…"

„Wenn sie Platz haben, nehmen sie dich auf, so wie ich Molly kenne. Und wenn nicht, kannst du gerne für den Rest der Ferien bei mir einziehen, wenn du magst. Dann musst du nicht alleine bei deinen Verwandten sitzen", mischte sich Sirius ein.

„Gerne! Vielen Dank!", freute sie sich. Die Ferien schienen gerettet.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt eigentlich alle in die Winkelgasse?", fragte Harry, nachdem er schnell eine Antwort hinten drauf geschrieben hatte, dazwischen. Sirius hatte sich offenbar schon Gedanken gemacht:

„Um die Ecke steht mein Motorrad. Ich fahre euch nacheinander nach London." „Ich könnte auch apparieren, dann geht es schneller", wandte Ayleen ein.

Harry war sich da nicht so sicher, ob das funktionieren könnte: „Meinst du, du findest da hin?"

Ayleen kannte sich aus: „Klar, ich war gestern Abend in einem Park zwei Straßen weiter. Da appariere ich hin und gehe dann den Rest des Weges. Treffen wir uns vor dem ‚Tropfenden Kessel'."

Da niemand etwas dagegen sagte, verschwand sie mit einem leisen Plopp, um fast zur selben Zeit in einem dichten Gebüsch, welches sie in der Nacht gesehen hatte, wieder aufzutauchen. Was sie leider in der Dunkelheit nicht gesehen hatte, war, dass es sich dabei um Rosenbüsche mit, wie sie gerade am eigenen Körper spürte, sehr spitzen Dornen handelte.

Schimpfend und fluchend arbeitete sie sich wieder aus dem Schlamassel heraus und trat total verkratzt und mit Zweigen, Dornen und Blättern überall auf der Kleidung den Weg zum ‚Tropfenden Kessel' an. Bis sie dort ankam, war es ihr gelungen, sich einigermaßen zu reinigen, so dass außer den Kratzern fast nichts mehr von ihrem kleinen Malheur zeugte.

Harry und Sirius waren noch nicht da, sie musste jedoch nur ein paar Minuten warten, bis sie Sirius' Motorrad hören konnte und die beiden landeten. Sirius zeigte sich ob Ayleens Zustand erschrocken.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich bin in ein Gebüsch appariert, damit mich nicht gleich jeder bemerkt. Leider hatte ich übersehen, dass es Dornen hatte", antwortete sie.

„Die Rose im Haar steht dir aber auch gut", neckte er sie lächelnd. Ayleen spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

„Wo denn?", fragte sie, während sie mit den Händen danach tastete. Sirius zog ihr die Blume aus dem Haar, wobei sich ihre Hände kurz berührten, und reichte sie ihr, woraufhin sie sich lächelnd bedankte.

Als sie durch den Schankraum gingen, rief Tom, der Sirius von früher her noch gut kannte, ihm hinterher: „Hey Sirius, du hast aber ein Weibsbild dabei." Der grinste jedoch

nur und ging weiter in die Winkelgasse.

Ayleen sah sich dort sehr genau um. „Nachher würde ich da gerne noch einmal reinschauen", bat sie vor Flourish & Blotts.

„Warum nicht gleich, wir haben doch Zeit", fragte Sirius.

Harry verdrehte die Augen: „Ich gehe dann derweil lieber in den Quidditchladen. Es reicht mir total aus, wenn ich nachher wieder meine Schulbücher kaufen muss." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Sirius rief ihm nach: „Treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde in der Eisdiele?" Harry nickte nur kurz und stürmte davon. Ayleen sah ihm verwundert nach und folgte dann Sirius in die Buchhandlung.

Der Laden war fast leer. Der ältliche Besitzer kam hinter seiner Theke hervor, um sie zu begrüßen: „Hallo Sirius!" Pause. „Und Sie, junge Dame? Ich hab Sie hier ja noch nie gesehen. Hogwartschülerin?"

„Hoffentlich bald", antwortete Ayleen, „ich habe hier schon mal etwas bestellt."

Das Gesicht des alten Manns hellte sich auf: „Ach, natürlich. Ayleen! Du warst in den vergangenen Jahren eine meiner besten Kundinnen. Was kann ich helfen?"

Sie lachte: „Ich schau nur, wenn ich weiß, ob ich nach Hogwarts gehen kann, komme ich wieder und kaufe meine Schulbücher."

„Na dann, viel Spaß hier, mein Fräulein", wünschte er ihr scherzhaft.

Sie ging in einen Gang, in dem die Bücher über magisches Heilen und Zaubertränke standen. Sirius, der das Gespräch mit zunehmender Verwunderung verfolgt hatte, folgte ihr.

„Was hat er gemeint? Woher kennst du diesen Laden? Ich dachte, du bist seit du drei Jahre alt warst nicht mehr in England gewesen", wollte er wissen.

„Ich habe, seit ich nach Beauxbatons gehe, den Tagespropheten abonniert. Dort habe ich ein Inserat von Flourish & Blotts gelesen und seitdem regelmäßig englische Bücher bestellt", entgegnete sie.

Knapp eine Viertelstunde später traten die beiden wieder auf die Straße und gingen zum Eissalon.

Harry stand schon missmutig davor, sagte aber kein Wort. Sie gingen hinein, wo Florean sie, vor allem Harry, freundlich begrüßte und ihnen die Eiskarten brachte.

Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, verschwand Ayleen auf der Toilette. Sirius sah ihr nach. Sie ähnelte ihrer Tante wirklich sehr. Wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass sein bester Freund nur ein Kind, nämlich Harry, gehabt hatte, hätte er schwören können, dass sie James und Lillys Tochter sei. Die langen schlanken Beine, die rot-braunen Haare, smaragdgrünen Augen…

„… gestern Abend… Todesserin… SAG MAL, HÖRST DU MIR EIGENTLICH ZU?", Harry funkelte ihn wütend an. „Äh, tut mir leid, was hast du gerade gesagt? Ich war gerade in Gedanken." Mühsam kehrte er in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Harry war offensichtlich total wütend und genervt: „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass Ayleen ein ungewöhnlich großes Interesse an schwarzer Magie hat und ich mir fast vorstellen kann, dass sie eine Todesserin ist oder eine werden will."

Sirius sah ihn ungläubig an: „Wie kommst du darauf? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Du kennst sie doch kaum", brauste Harry auf, „in der vorletzten Nacht hat sie ein Lehrbuch über schwarze Magie gelesen und in ihrem Koffer sind noch mehrere solche Bücher."

„Moment mal, was hast du gerade gesagt? Warst du an ihrem Koffer?", unterbrach ihn Sirius.

„Jaha, als sie gestern weg gegangen ist. Aber ihre Tagebücher habe ich nicht angerührt", versuchte er seine Tat abzuschwächen und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Sie sah auch gestern Abend eher aus, als ob sie sich mit ein paar Todessern auf einem abgelegenen Friedhof treffen, statt als ob sie ganz normal weg gehen wollte."

Sein Pate schüttelte den Kopf, er fand es auch nicht besser, dass Harry Ayleens Tagebücher in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Seiner Meinung nach ging ihn der ganze Koffer nichts an. Sirius konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass Harrys Cousine eine Schwarzmagierin sein sollte. Das brachte er auch Harry gegenüber sehr deutlich zum Ausdruck.

Der sah ihn zwar wütend an, kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen, da Ayleen in diesem Moment wieder zurückkam. Sie hatte ihre zahlreichen Kratzer teilweise geheilt und die Haare gekämmt und hochgesteckt, was auch sehr gut aussah.

Harry war zwar immer noch beleidigt, dass Sirius seine Vermutungen nicht ernst nahm. Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken, sondern beschloss Ayleen irgendwann auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Dann blieb Sirius gar nichts anderes mehr übrig, als ihm zu glauben!

Nachdem sie ihre Eisbecher gegessen hatten, lud Sirius die beiden noch zu sich nach Hause ein. Die paar Straßen bis zum Grimmauldplace 12 gingen sie zu Fuß. In der Eingangshalle begann das Porträt von Sirius' Mutter erst einmal zu fluchen und zu schimpfen, da Ayleen, die als letzte herein gekommen war, die Türe etwas zu schwungvoll geschlossen hatte.

„Mein Gott, was ist das?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Meine Mutter, sie schimpft immer, wenn irgendein Geräusch hier in der Halle ist. Wenn ich könnte, hätte ich das Bild längst abgenommen", antwortete Sirius, während er versuchte, die Vorhänge wieder vor das Gemälde zu ziehen.

Als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, führte er die beiden in die Küche, wo sie einen friedlichen Nachmittag mit Zaubererschachpartien und Gesprächen verlebten. Gerade Ayleen, die eine recht gute Schachspielerin war, hatte jede Menge Fragen zu Sirius' Zeit in Askaban. Sie hatte, wie so viele andere die Artikel über ihn im Tagespropheten verfolgt.

Gegen 6 Uhr erschien im Kamin grünliches Feuer. Ayleen sprang auf und zog abwehrbereit ihren Zauberstab. Sirius ging näher ran und beruhigte sie dann:

„Keine Angst, das ist Mrs. Weasley. Harry, sie will mit dir reden!"

Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie ihn am nächsten Tag abholen würde. Für Ayleen hatte sie leider nur die nächsten zwei Tage Platz, dann kämen Hermine und Charlie und Bill, Rons ältere Brüder. Um nicht zwei Mal umziehen zu müssen, entschloß sie sich gleich zu Sirius zu gehen.

Nachdem Mrs. Weasley wieder verschwunden war, schlug Sirius vor, zu Abend zu essen und da alle drei ziemlichen Hunger hatten, einigte man sich schnell auf das Einzige, das Sirius Singlehaushalt zu bieten hatte – Sandwichs.

„Ihr zwei seid dran mit Schachspielen, also bleibt doch sitzen. Ich mache derweil die Sandwichs", bot Ayleen an und fügte noch hinzu, „natürlich nur, wenn es dich nicht stört, Sirius." Der schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Was sollte mich daran stören, wenn du magst…", er grinste.

Als sie einen Blick in den Kühlschrank warf, blickte ihr gähnende Leere entgegen. Außer ein paar Scheibchen Truthahnschinken, etwas Käse, sowie ein Stückchen Gurke und eine halbe Paprika befand sich nichts mehr darin.

Sie legte das Gemüse auf ein Brett und daneben ein Messer, das sie mit einem Zauberspruch dazu brachte, wie von Geisterhand bewegt, Gurke in Scheiben und Paprika in Streifen zu schneiden.

„Sirius, hast du irgendwo Brot?", fragte Ayleen, als sie in den Schränken nichts fand.

Sirius drehte sich zu ihr um: „Ist im Kühlschrank keines mehr?"

Nach kurzem Suchen fand sie im Gemüsefach noch ein paar Scheibchen, die sie mit dem letzten Rest Butter, der daneben gelegen hatte, bestrich, mit Käse oder Wurst belegte und dann mit den Paprikastreifen und Gurkenscheibchen verzierte.

Sirius sah die Sandwichs an, dann lächelte er Ayleen an: „Sehr schön, es hätte aber auch voll ausgereicht, wenn du einfach Brot, Wurst und Käse auf den Tisch gestellt hättest." Sie zuckte die Schultern:

„Ich finde es so halt schöner."

Bevor Sirius etwas antworten konnte, nahm sich Harry ein Brot.

„Guten Appetit!", wünschte er und setzte nach dem ersten Bissen undeutlich und mit vollem Mund hinzu: „Sind sehr gut!"

Danach hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach und aß. Als alle Sandwichs vertilgt waren, warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick in die Runde:

„Alle satt geworden?" Die beiden nickten zufrieden.

Ein paar Partien Schach spielten die drei noch, wobei immer einer aussetzte, bevor Sirius gegen zehn Uhr bemerkte, dass es schon spät sei und die beiden für heute besser nach Hause gehen sollten, bevor sie noch Schwierigkeiten mit Harrys Verwandten bekämen.

„Die Ferien haben ja gerade erst angefangen, wenn du im Fuchsbau bist, können wir uns leichter und öfter treffen."

Der letzte Satz hatte mehr ihm selbst als Harry gegolten. Obwohl er sich jetzt, nach seinem Freispruch, wieder unter Leute wagen konnte, mochte er es nicht besonders, allein zu sein, hatte die Gesellschaft der beiden sehr genossen und freute sich schon, wenn Ayleen am nächsten Tag bei ihm einziehen würde.

„Ich appariere dann wieder. Treffen wir uns wieder auf dem Spielplatz oder wo landest du sonst?", fragte Ayleen ihn in diesem Moment.

„Ja, ich denke, dass ist das Beste", antwortete Sirius und setzte noch spöttisch hinzu, „aber verirre dich bitte nicht wieder in einen Rosenbusch."

„Mach ich", versprach sie und verschwand.

Wenig später stand sie unter der Buche auf dem menschenleeren Spielplatz und beobachtete, wie Sirius und Harry auf dem Asphalt aufsetzten. Sirius nahm den Helm ab und den Scherz von vorher wieder auf: „Na, dieses Mal ohne Rose?"

Ayleen näherte sich den beiden: „Tja, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dir so wichtig ist…"

Harry verfolgte das Scherzen zwischen seinem Paten und seiner Cousine eher missmutig. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass Sirius sich trotz allem, was Harry ihm erzählt hatte, so gut mit ihr verstand. Genauso hatte er es noch nicht verwunden, dass sein Pate ihm nicht geglaubt hatte. Harry nahm sich ganz fest vor, seine Cousine irgendwann auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, dann musste er ihm einfach Glauben schenken.

„Kommst du auch Harry?", unterbrach Sirius seine Gedanken.

„Ähm, ja klar", sagte Harry und folgte seinem Paten und seiner Cousine zum Ligusterweg.

„Wann soll ich dich morgen abholen?", fragte Sirius Ayleen bei der Verabschiedung. „Harry wird um halb elf abgeholt, ich denke, ich komme um dieselbe Zeit zu dir. Du musst mich nicht holen", entgegnete sie.

„Es ist nur wegen der schweren Koffer… Ich hole dich gerne", bot er ihr an. Ayleen lehnte dankend ab, sie käme schon zurecht.

„Okay, wie du meinst. Bis dann. Tschüß, Harry!"

Die beiden waren kaum im Haus, da kommentierte Magda schon ihr langes Wegbleiben:

„Na, auch wieder da? Wohl den ganzen Tag lang gefaulenzt und krumme Dinger gedreht?" Harry war schon wieder zutiefst genervt von ihr.

„Nein, haben wir nicht. Wir waren bei einem Schulfreund und da werden wir auch den Rest der Ferien verbringen", gab er wütend zurück.

„Was hast du da gesagt?", nun war auch Onkel Vernon hellhörig geworden.

„Ayleen und ich werden den Rest der Ferien bei den Weasleys verbringen. Morgen um halb elf holen sie uns ab", wiederholte Harry.

Magda wusste offenbar nicht so recht, ob sie nun zufrieden sein sollte oder nicht. „Dann liegt ihr wenigstens nicht ständig rechtschaffenen, gutmütigen Leuten auf der Tasche", murmelte sie schließlich.

Auch Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon gaben ihre Zustimmung, auf die zwar niemand gewartet hatte, aber so hatte es wenigstens den Anschein, als hätten sie etwas zu sagen. Harry und Ayleen setzten sich noch zu ihnen, bis die gesamte Familie Dursley ins Bett gegangen war und Ayleen sich endlich auch schlafen legen konnte.

In dieser Nacht fiel sie bald in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf. Im Gegensatz dazu lag Harry noch einige Zeit wach und grübelte über seine merkwürdige Cousine nach. Schließlich beschloss er am nächsten Morgen gleich mit Ron darüber zu sprechen. Der würde ihm sicher zuhören und dann würden sie ihr schon auf die Schliche kommen.


End file.
